Like a Firework Show
by GigiGoodfellow
Summary: Max hated Fang. It's pretty simple, but when he need help with school work, and she accepts, what kind of fax will occur?  My first Maximum Ride fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wanted to post this before New Years, and if I get enough reviews, I'll continue it! It's my first Maximum Ride fanfic, not my first though.**

**It's fax, duh. Tell me if you have any suggestions, or recomendations**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Or Fang, which makes me sadder than it should.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that I hated most, it was Fang Martinez. Ugh. Up until this year, I've gone to the same school as him for my whole life, and he'd spoken to me once. The, all of a sudden, he discovered how <em>fun<em> it is to tease me. So, now instead of going out of his way to ignore me, the jackass goes out of his way to be a fucking prick.

He thinks he's all that just because he's got money and is decent looking. Okay, Screw that, Fang is _fucking hot_. Though, not even Nudge knows that I think so. I mean, he's got an amazing body, from playing sports his whole life, and his eyes, fuck, his eyes, are like these endless pits of darkness, that have have probably charmed the clothes off girls. Literally. And, from what I've heard in the bathrooms, he's pretty impressive in bed too, though, the stories I head were way to graphic. I've known him my whole life because his brother Iggy has been dating my best friend Nudge since, forever.

In fact, the only reason I actually tolerate him is Iggy. I think he's the only person that has had a conversation with Fang with him saying more that one word to each reply, let alone responded.

* * *

><p>School is so fucking pointless, I don't know why I even still go, instead of being the bad ass I am and just ditching. But, here I was, standing next to Nudge, opening my locker.<p>

"Max! I swear to God! Just this once! Please let me take you to the party!" She begged.

"How about no, Nudge?" I said, checking my schedule. _English, Math, Lunch, Gym, French._

"Max! God, your worse than Fang sometimes!"

I looked at her, closing my locker slightly to get a better look. "You try to take Fang to parties too?"

She gave me a deadpanned look, and I snickered, knowing I won this round.

"Just, please? Dylan's birthday party is next week! You swore you would go."

"Uh. No, I didn't." I said, slamming my locker shut, and swinging my bag over my shoulder. Let me tell you something about Itex High. Two quarters of the school is made up of attentions whores, sluts, and guys like Fang. One Quarter is made up of losers that end up dropping out before grad and living with their grandparents working at the porn video shop. And the remaining few are the people I can call normal. No druggies,no kiss up, just _good people_ that go around living their lives. Nudge seemed to have her own category. She was friends with _everybody._ Everyday she came to school wearing something completely different than the last. She's never late for class, and even though it seems like she's too busy with Iggy, me, a social life and her family, she had solid A's.

Oh, and she's fucking persistent.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I just had an amazing dream where my best friend acted like a fucking girl for once, and went to parties with me."

I stared at her, Nudge never swears, like _never_, so I knew I was about to cave when she looked me dead in the eye and whispered, "Please?"

"Shit." I mumbled, "Fine!"

"Yay!" She squealed. Fucking _squealed_. I rolled my eyes, and walked into class, taking my seat and pulled out my books.

"Why, hello sexy lady." Someone said, sliding in the seat next to me.

I groaned, "Fang, please. Not in the mood."

Fang chuckled, "Some one's got their panties in a twist."

"Fuck off, Martinez." I snapped.

"No. This time, I actually need your help."

Only now did I look up at him. Raising an eyebrow, I asked; "With what?"

He sighed, and ran a hand through his tousled, jet black hair. "Coach will only let me play this season if I get my grade up in French."

Fang played soccer, one of my least favorite sports, probably because I couldn't play if my life depended on it, but we'll just keep that between us. "Okay, and where do I come in?"

"Cut the bullshit Ride. You've got the highest scores in the grade. I uh-"He sighed, "I need your help."

A satisfied grin made its way to my lips and I tapped my pointer finger to my chin. "Huh, and what's in it for me?"

A cocky grin graced his features, and he leaned forward, whispering in my ear; "Doesn't that go without saying?"

"Uh huh, yeah, sure. Sorry buddy, you're going to have to do better than that." I scoffed, pushing him away. The last thing I wanted was to spend time with Fang, the least he could do was give me a good reason.

"How about I don't give you shit for a month?" He asked.

I looked at him, "Still waiting.." I replied. My phone vibrated, and I slid it out of my jeans pocket and glanced at the screen.

_**Max:**_

_**What the fuck are you doing talking to my retard brother?**_

_**Iggy**_

I laughed, glancing over at him across the room. He caught my eye and raised an eyebrow, then motioned for me to reply.

_**He needs help with math. What should I ask for in return?**_

It took him a minute to reply, and while I was waiting, I looked back at Fang. He was looking at my with a confused expression on his face.

"One sec." I told him, just as my phone buzzed.

_**Well, ask him for his car. And if that fails, tell him that you want out of Dylan's party, and you need him to get you out. (Nudge told me, good job caving.) You know he won't be there, fuck he hates Dylan.**_

I grinned, looking back at Fang. "I want your car."

"Uh, how about _fuck no_?"

"Fang," I whined, "Please?"

He looked at me for a minute, as if deciding. "No." He repeated.

"Okay. Then," I decided to go with Iggy's other idea, and ask him to get me out of the party. "I need your help. Nudge is making me go to Dylan's party next week."

"Ah, I see. You want me to be your date, and prove that you're not a fucking prude." He said, smirking at me, pulling out a piece of gum and popping it in his mouth.

"No, jackass. I need you to tell Nudge that we have plans. Then she'll stop harassing me." I looked at him, and added, "Don't worry, we don't actually have to have plans"

He nodded his head, "Okay, fine. I'll do it. Meet me at my place at five tonight, we can start. Ask Nudge to take you there, she knows how."

"Cool." I replied, as the teacher walked in. I turned to face the front, and Fang slipped out of the seat and walked to the back to take his own one.

Nudge sat down next to me, and began taking notes, as Mr. Harout began the lecture.

"Hey, Max," She said, keeping her yes trained on the board.

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you just had a full conversation with Fang right?"

* * *

><p><strong>OK! Imma end it there for now. Pretty pretty please review! I need to know if it's worth continuing, and don't be afraid to post your opinions about the first chappie, but don't be too harsh.. hehe shanks. Short I know, but the next one will be longer.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEARS YOU GUYS! :)  
><strong>

**Hey guys! Thanks you so so so much for the review and subbies! You guys literally made my week. **

**By the way: Mrs. ****Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan made a good point. I'm not going to go all cliche and have Fang say that he only teased Max because he likes her. Fang and Max actually hate each other.** **I'll tr****y to get the fax in there soon, but you have to hang one as their relationship progresses.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Or Fang, which makes me sadder than it should.****

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are." Nudge said as she stopped her car in front of Fang's house.<p>

I grimaced, "Why did I agree to this again?" I asked aloud.

Nudge snorted, "Ask yourself that. I thought you hated him."

"I _do_." I insisted. "I've hated that bastard since the sixth grade."

Nudge sighed, and locked the doors, turning on the heat. "Remind me what he did?"

"Y'know when my dad left us for my mom's sister?" I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. "I ran away to the park for a bit, just to get away from home. I couldn't stand it; reminders of him were all over the place. I was crying on a swing when Fang walked up to me. I hadn't actually talked to him, and all the girls in our grade were like, in love with him, so I thought he'd be nice."

I sighed, wringing my hands, and gathering the things I needed for our session.

"And...?"

I looked at Nudge, "He called me a freak who 'probably made my dad leave so I'd get the attention'. Then, the next day at school, he told everyone the reason my dad left was because I tried to force myself on him."

When Nudge made no sound, I raised an eyebrow at her gaping mouth.

"Really? He did that?" She cleared her throat, "I thought it was like, he just pushed you into a mud puddle or something."

I laughed, "I wish. Anyways that was the last time I talked to him. The suddenly, he's all 'Hey, I'm going to be the dick I don't have and annoy Max!' on me. Look, I've got to go, pick me up in two hours?"

"Sure, sure. Just, remember, it was Angel's birthday last week and the party's tonight." She grinned up at me. "Gazzy's going to be there."

Snorting a laugh, I opened the car door and stepped out. "Finally. I'm surprised he took away time from sucking his girlfriend's face."

Nudge gave a giggle, as she waved goodbye. "Have fun!"

Rolling my eyes, I walked up to the door, and rang the door bell, then took a step back. Fang and Iggy are rich, so obviously it would be a nice place, but as I took a better look, I saw how big it really was. It must have been, three times the size of my place, and I have a big house.

Suddenly, the door swung open so fast, I jumped up and lost my footing, landing on my ass.

I looked up and saw Fang standing there, with an amused expression on his face. I stood up, willing myself not to blush, and stared at him.

"Well, fucker? Are you going to let me in or what?" I asked.

"Oh, of course. _Bonjour_." He said, opening the door wider, letting me in, a smirk still on his face. "Follow me; we can study in the den."

I walked behind him, as he led me through the big house, and holy fuck, was it ever big. I gaped as he opened the door to the den-if you could call it that. It had a huge ass TV, a legit bar, pool tables, and a hot tub. A fucking _hot tub. _God, I want to be rich.

Clearing my throat I asked; "So where do you want to study?"

"Uh, here." He shoved some empty beer cans, and random papers aside, and made room for us on a round table in the corner of the room.

"Thanks." I nodded, taking a seat and pulling out some sheets and a text book.

"Look." He said after a moment of uncomfortable silence, "My friends don't know about this. So, don't tell 'em."

I raised an eyebrow. "Of, yes, because it's my fucking fantasy to be tutoring you." I retorted.

"From what it says in the girl's bathrooms, it's every girls fantasy."

I looked at him. "How do you know what it says in the girl's bathrooms?"

He sat there for a minute. "Oh. Didn't think that though."

I snorted, yet again, and opened up the book, and shoved it towards him, accompanied by the first work sheet. "Here, start on this."

He complied, taking the work, and starting it. After about five minutes of hard silence, he looked up. "Have I told you that I'm sorry for the sixth grade?"

"Uh. No, actually, you haven't." I glared at him, "What are you sorry for? Being a fucking douche bag and lying to all my classmates, not talking to me for the next six years, or ignoring me when I was fucking bawling my eyes out because my dad left with my aunt?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair again. I had to pry my eyes away from his biceps. No, Max. It's _FANG._

"Look- " He started, but I was tired of all his fucking bullshit.

"No, you look." I said cutting him off, "It's no use. I'm not forgiving you. Do your fucking work."

He looked at me for a moment longer, then did as I said until the lesson was over.

"Max!" A sweet voice shrieked, "You came!"

"Yeah, Ange, I promised I'd be here." I looked down at the little girl, and swept her up into my arms. Angel was Nudge's sister. Well, Nudge was adopted, but no one even considers that fact any more. She had just turned seven, and looked exactly like her name, like an angel. Two months ago, Angel was diagnosed with lung cancer, and was given only a few years to live. The news killed everyone, except her. She just twittered on, playing with her dolls, saying 'she'd always wanted to know what it was like to die'. I smiled, just thinking about her weekly checkups. She always made sure to bring cookies for the other patients, and never forgot to say thanks you to each and every doctor or nurse that helped her.

"Are you staying for cake?" She chirped happily.

"Of course!" I let her down, "Now, I think Nudge wants to see you." I said, watching her run off.

An arm snaked itself around my shoulders, and I looked over to see my brother Gazzy.

"Hey sis." He whispered, pulling me into his arms, for a bear hug.

"Hey. What happened to Amanda?" I murmured.

"Oh, you know," He answered.

"You did her then dumped her?" I guessed, pulling away and smiling up at him.

"Oh, how I've missed you." He grinned. "How's mom?"

"She's good. Working crazy hours at the hospital, but she's holding up."

He nodded, smiling. The his eyes darkened, and whispered in my ear;"I hear from Nudge that you're tutoring Fang Martinez. Max, you know how I feel about him."

"I know Gaz. Trust me. I'll be safe. Don't worry."

"If that fucking prick tries anything, I swear to God, I'll fucking kill him."

My eyes softened at my older brother's words. "Gazzy, don't worry, I can take care of myself."

He sighed, "I know you can, Max. But I love you too much to take a risk. You and mom are all I've got."

I leaned into him, hugging him once more. "I love you too. Now, I heard something about a cake..." I said, trailing off. Gazzy's eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked, grinning, pulling me towards the kitchen. I smiled. It didn't matter to me anymore that Fang was a pussy, and my dad is fucking home wrecker, Gazzy was my brother, and he was the only man I needed in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's still really short, and I swear that I'll try and make it longer. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**P.S. Don't forget to review! And, if you really want, tell people about** **this story****! :D **

**I'll try and update by next week! ****HAPPY NEW YEARS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy 2012! How was your New Years? Ok, so I'm going to try an update as fast as I can, but I might only get to once a week, but let's see because.. Review do seem to help fast updates. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Hope you like it!7**

********Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Or Fang, which makes me sadder than it should.********

* * *

><p>I swear to God, Fang fucking Martinez, is dead.<p>

Lissa, Fang's personal call girl, came up to me during lunch.

"Hi Max."

I shut my locker, and gave her a questioning glance. "Lissa."

"So, how are things?" She asked, in that fucking retarded sweet tone of hers.

"Uh, good?" I answered, walking to class.

"How's work?" She grinned, matching my pace.

"Fuck. Lissa. You don't like me. Why the hell are you talking to me?"

"Hey, now. Just trying to be friendly."

"Uh huh, sure."

"So, how's work?"

"I don't have a job." I replied, glancing at her.

"Oh. Because Fang told me you did."

My head snapped up. "What did he say?"

"That you're a prostitute. That's why you were at his house last night right?"

That bastard. That fucking, soon to have to no dick, ugly, son of a bitch, bastard.

"Lissa," I asked, sweeting my voice, "Where did you say Fang was again?"

I walked across the school to the soccer fields. I could see Fang playing with his other dumb fuck friends. As I approached him, I saw he had taken his shirt off, and his (very sexy) chest was glistening with sweat.

"Fang," I snarled, once I was within walking distance. Their heads whipped towards me, and I glared at them in response.

"Whoa! Fang, she's come back for a second helping!" One of the guys hollered.

"Max." A hand gripped my arm, and whipped me around. I was about to knee him in the balls, when I realized it was Iggy. "Look, I know what he did, but can you please not hurt him too bad?"

"Iggy," I groaned.

"Don't worry. Gazzy's taken care of him." He winked at me then let me go, leaving me with a confused expression on my face. I shook it off and walked over to Fang. Grabbing his arm, I pulled him across the field, under the bleachers, to a private area.

"So, now I'm a prostitute?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Max," He began.

"No. Fuck! Fang what the hell?"

He winced. "It was the first thing that came across my mind."

"Last night, you said you were sorry for the sixth grade. If you honestly were sorry, you would of though harder. " I glanced at his face, and my eyes widened when I saw his black eye, and nose slightly crooked. "Whoa. What the fuck happened to your face?" I asked, reaching up to touch his nose.

He winced again. "Your brother."

I gaped at him. "Gazzy did this to you?"

"Yeah, Max, and I know I deserved it."

I snorted, "Yeah you did."

"Fuck. Max! Why can't you see that I really am sorry?"

I stared at him, incredulously, "Because Fang," I spat. "After years of torment, you finally apologize? Why should I believe that you're sincere?"

"I am!" He shouted.

"Then prove it."

I slammed the door shut, fuming. All afternoon, I had been too focused on stupid Fang and Gazzy. If that dub fuck though he could just say he was sorry, well, he should know better.

"Gazzy!" I screamed.

"Yes, sister dearest?" He asked, bounding down the stairs, grinning. When he saw my face, his grin disappeared. "What happened?" He asked carefully.

"Oh, nothing, just that I have a brother who can't let me handle my own problems."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I walked up to him, and saw that he too had a black eye. "Gaz," I started, my voice breaking. "I love you. You know that, but, I can handle my own problems." I shrugged off my bag and coat and went into the kitchen to get some ice, then the bathroom to get some lotion.

"He called you a prostitute, Max." He whispered once I got back to the living room. I sat down next to him on the couch and looked at him.

"Gaz, you- your crying," I whispered back. Gazzy is my big brother. He's always been there. He's been the support I've always needed. When I was sad, he'd cheer me up, when I was frustrated, he'd help to work out the stress. When I was eleven, Gazzy was sixteen. Now, I'm seventeen, and he's twenty-two. He was the popular kid, the one all the girl loved, the nice guys, the jock, he was valedictorian, got a full scholarship. He was always, always there for me. Even when he was physically away, I could always talk to him. But never, ever, in the seventeen years I've known him had I ever seen him cry.

"Max. I'm scared."

"Of what?" I asked, climbing into his lap.

"Losing you guys."

"Oh, Gazzy." I smiled at him, and wiped his tears away. "Me and mom? We're your forever, your family. Even if you wanted to lose us, you couldn't."

Gazzy laughed through his tears.

I smiled at him again, "Come on let's watch some 'Lie To Me' 'till Mom get's home."

I watched Gazzy cheer as he beat Iggy at Black Ops.

"Man, that's not fair, you used your cheats."

Gazzy smirked and turned to me. "Hear that baby girl? He says I cheated."

I glanced over at Iggy, who seemed to have forgotten the whole game, as he shoved his tongue down Nudge's throat.

"Gaz, you did cheat." I pointed out, looking back at him.

"Eh." He shrugged. Standing up, he flung me over his shoulder, and walked into the kitchen.

"Fuck! Gazzy! Put me down you dick!" I screamed, pounding on his back.

"Baby girl, calm down. And stop swearing, it's not attractive for a pretty girl to have an ugly mouth." But he put me down anyways, laughing.

"Since when do you call me 'baby girl'?" I asked, hopping up onto the counter, grabbing five of my mom's cookies and shoving two in my mouth.

His laughter ceased, and he looked at me dead on, with a serious look on his face.

"Look, Max. I didn't just come here for Angle's birthday party."

"No, of course not, you came because you missed your amazing little sister." I teased, popping another cookie in my mouth whole.

"Max, this is serious." He sighed, and ran a hand through his light brown hair. "You're the only one who doesn't know yet. I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I hopped off the counter. "Gaz, what are you saying?"

"A few weeks ago, I got deployed."

"Wh- what?"

"Max, in two weeks, I'm going to training. Then, a month later, I'll be off to Afghanistan."

I stared at him, blinking. There were millions of thoughts going through my mind, but I knew no matter what I said, he had no choice in the matter. So, I did the most un-Max like thing to do, I turned and ran out of the house, crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! How did you like it?<strong>

**Review! And spread news about this story. If I don't get more reviews or subbies, I might discontinue it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! :) Ok, this one's a bit shorter, but I wanted to update before the weekend, and I promise I'll get another one up soon! I think this chappie is a bit OOC, and its kind of a filler, but it's leading up to something. Oh, and not much Fang in here either. Kk, Imma stop talking, well, writing.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride **

* * *

><p>When I was thirteen, I ran away from home. I had just gotten my first letter from my dad since he had left, and all it said was <em>I'm sorry<em>. Which is fucking bull shit. If he was sorry, he wouldn't of left us in the first place. So I burned it, nearly burning the whole house down in the process.

But can you honestly blame me? I was sad and lonley. He was my best friend. We were closer than I was with my mom, and he just left. Without any warning. I think that what was the worst part, was that he'd been thinking about leaving us for months, and he acted the same; looking at me with the pride and love in his eyes that I still miss.

* * *

><p>At Gazzy's graduation party, Gazzy's best friend, Matt, came up to me. I was sitting alone in a corner, listening to my iPod, and he came up, holding a bottle of root beer and a bag of sour cream and vinegar chips.<p>

"Here." He handed the chips to me, and took a sip of the pop, straight from the bottle.

It was the year my dad left, and I remember being a bit confused. Matt was the only one friend of Gazzy's that didn't talk to me. He wasn't mean or anything, he just didn't like me; so I returned the courtesy.

He looked at me and sighed. "Your dad's a jackass."

A tear escaped, and rolled my cheek, scorching the path it made. "Yeah, I know."

Being eleven, on the verge of turning twelve, I was still naive. Especially with boys. And being around Matt made me feel kinda uncomfortable. The silence that filled the air wasn't actually awkward, but my brain was freaking out, and it just made it all the more.

"You want some?" He asked, handing me the bottle. I nodded and took it, gulping it down, testing it first to make sure it actually was root beer.

"Why are you here?" I blurted out, unable to help myself. I flushed with embarrassment, thinking for sure he'd laugh at me.

He didn't.

Sighing he answered, "I was waiting for you to ask that." He sat up, cracking his knuckles. I winced, dad used to do that.

"You can't help who you fall in love with you know."

I looked at him. "He was in love with my mom."

"Maybe he wasn't."

I turned to him, tears in my eyes. "He was. He loved her."

"Okay. Sorry." He shurgged, chugging down the soda.

"So, why'd he leave?" I whispered.

He looked back up at me. "Like I said, you can't help who you fall in love with." He repeated.

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"Yeah, sure." He paused, staying silent for a minute, "Don't tell anyone I was with you okay? Just, tell everyone I got high and went to the strip club."

I nodded, confused once again. I had no idea what the getting high was, let alone a strip club.

* * *

><p>All I've wanted since then was for my mom to be happy. Not myself, just her. My brother and I are independent, because of our stupid ass father, so we're fine on our own. But my mom- the divorce hit her hard. I'm pretty sure she tried suicide a few times, it was that bad.<p>

One day, a month after the grad party, I went downtown. To the poor part of town; where all the rejects and druggies live. I wanted to be surrounded by people who had problems bigger than mine. I wanted to feel like I fit in, and what do you know? I did. The last time I went back there I was sixteen, but it was because a woman scared the living Christ out of me.

There I was- sitting on the curb, watching little girls play and boys chase them around, when a lady came and sat next to me. I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes, but didn't say anything. We sat like that for three hours. Finally at eight o'clock, I stood up. I was about to walk away, when she put a hand on my arm.

I stopped and looked down at her. When she opened her mouth, I expected some deep, heartfelt shit. But what she said surprised me.

"Life's a bitch, hun. Fuck it or it'll fuck you." She gave me an old, tired smile, and left.

Now, I'm seventeen and her voice still haunts me. It sounds like a load of crap, but her words hit home. And I have no idea why.

Fuck, I don't even know what she meant, but I still think about her words. It's like I need to find out what she meant, and when I do, I'll understand everything. Or not. Probably not, I'm just so sleep deprived that my brain's going all hormonal teenage girl on me.

* * *

><p>I didn't go to school the next day. I didn't even go home that night. I just wandered the streets aimlessly until I found a place to stay; some run down cheap ass hotel. I had about twenty bucks in my pocket and one night there cost ten. <em>Ten<em>. That's how cheap it was.

I didn't even sleep. I just lay there on the pullout couch, staring at the ceiling. Gazzy was going to Afghanistan. He was going to fight for the country. But, why the fuck did he have to. Call me a selfish bitch, I don't care. When your family member goes to war, you'll see how I feel. _Scared_. He was going to leave me, just like my dad did.

At about three, I got up. I couldn't take it anymore. No matter how much I avoided it, there was still one question ringing out in my head. _What if he dies?_

* * *

><p>I trudged up the walkway to my house at five the next day. It'd been almost a full day since I'd been gone and no doubt was my mom waiting for the second it has been to call the police.<p>

I opened the door silently, and twenty pairs of eyes snapped up to look at me.

"Hi." I said sweetly, pulling off my shoes. I knew if I looked up, I'd feel the guilt immediately, so I kept my eyes anywhere but on the people in my living room.

"Max." Gazzy started, standing up. "You've been gone for twenty four hours. What the hell?"

Oh, whoops I was wrong, it had been a full day.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I replied stubbornly, making my way to the stairs.

"No, Max we need to talk about this!" Gazzy shouted. "You can't just leave whenever you feel like it!"

I ignored him, I'd let him cool down, then we would talk.

"Where'd you go anyways? The park? Meet _Fang_?"

I clenched my jaw, and whipped around to face, the jumped back, finding him right next to me.

"I already told you. I'm sorry. And, I can take care of myself. I don't need your help."

"Max. Your seventeen years old, and helpless. You need all the help you can get."

My head snapped back, as if he slapped me. We've all had firsts. First kiss, first car; well this was the first time Gazzy's ever hurt me. So, being Max, I hurt him back, but punching him.

I turned around, and bounded up the stairs before he could do anything, but a voice rang out above all the chaos.

"Max."

I froze, slowly turning around.

"Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH! Cliffie? Thehe. Review! Hope you liked it! Recommend this story! If you give a shout out, I'll do one for you! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii! Uh, a bit of fax in this one :) We're getting there, no worries. I'm trying to update as soon as I can ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. **

**I told my friend about Maximum Ride and she asked if i was a sex position... It was awks to say the least :P**

* * *

><p>"Max," He breathed, "You're okay."<p>

I looked at him, "Yeah, I am, with no help from you at all."

"Max, please, you need to listen." He begged, stepping closer to me.

"Uh, no I don't think I need to _listen._ You left us, remember?"

"Max. I am your dad. Show some respect." He ordered, glaring at me, softly.

"You left us."

"I am your dad! You called me your dad, you are to listen to me as if I had never left!" He fumed.

I sighed, "No, actually we both have it wrong. You are my father; your sperm helped impregnate my mom, but you will _never_ be my dad."

He smirked, "The first thing you said to me was dad."

"I made a mistake. We all make one, just like my mom made one twenty five years ago, when she married you."

"Max!" He shouted at me, "Get back here now, you will not talk to your dad like that."

"Jeeze, you don't get it do you? We don't want you here. Don't you have my aunt to fuck?"

"Here. Now." Was all he said. As I watched him, I realized that he wasn't my dad I knew. He wasn't Jeb. He was some stranger living in his body. My dad wouldn't ever use that tone at me, yet alone yell.

"No." Was all I needed to say, and turned, this time actually walking up the stairs without any interruptions.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed, I thought about the past few years. I used to think that once you had the perfect family, you'd have it forever. How fucking wring I was. I just want a normal life. I have two friends, Nudge and Iggy. I hated the one boy girls wanted in their pants. I wanted to be normal. I yawned, and reached up to rub the sleep out of my eyes, before drifting off, and realized that I was crying. I wanted my daddy back, I wanted my brother back. I wanted my mom to be able to stop working like crazy and actually spend some time with us.<p>

_Tomorrow, I'd start clean_, I thought. _I'll be the Max I know is on the inside, and the max I want to be._

* * *

><p>The first thing I did the next morning was dig through my closet until I found something I bought when I was fifteen, thinking I'd wear. It was the prettiest thing I had, and I planned on shopping with Nudge after school, to get some more things. I slipped on the black leggings, and pulled on a pair of black suede knee high boots. I looked into the mirror, smiling when I saw that my bottom half actually looked good. Now for my top half; I snuck into Gazzy's bedroom, and walked into his own closet. Shuffling through the tons of clothes hanging there, I found the drawer I was looking for, the one full of his old girlfriend's crap. I dug through it until I found the shirt I knew would look amazing. It was light chiffon fabric, a light cram coloured top. Make up was a big no-no. I actually had never worn more than a bit of mascara here and then, and I'd poked myself in the eye each time. So, learning from my mistakes, make up was probably a safety hazard. I sprayed myself with some perfume I found in the drawer as well, and put on a pair of earrings. Then, grabbing a navy cardigan, I left the house, and walked to school.<p>

"Holy fuck, who died and gave you their wardrobe?" Iggy asked, stepping into line beside me as I walked down the hallways to my class; French, actually. Iggy, thankfully was in that class with me, because besides him, there was no one but losers, and whores as my classmates.

"Funny." I said, glaring up at his even six foot. "I just wanted a change."

"I like it. If I wasn't dating Nudge- "

"Don't even finish that sentence," I snapped.

"Sorry, sorry. God, what's got your thong in a twist?" He snickered.

I looked at him, this time with a confused expression on his face.

"I can see your G-string." He explained, "But honestly, what's up?"

I sighed, pulling my shirt down, hiding my underwear, "Don't tell anyone alright?"

"Swear on it. I won't even tell Nudge."

I offered a half smile, "My dad came last night."

He chuckled, "I know, I was there. And good job punching Gaz by the way."

"Wait, what, you were there?"

"Yeah, Nudge, Fang and I were there with our own parents. You were too busy bitching to notice us."

I smiled a full smile this time, "Oh."

He laughed loudly, swinging an arm around my shoulders, and smacking a kiss on top on my hair. "You look beautiful today."

"I know." I grinned.

"And, there we go, ladies and gents, please welcome Max Ride back to the stage." He announced, drawing the attention of half the kids in the hall, but he didn't care- he was Iggy.

* * *

><p>French passed by quickly, and Iggy walked me to my locker, his arm still resting lazily around my shoulders, to get my lunch money. I smiled inwardly, maybe someday I'd have a boyfriend exactly like Iggy. The I realized what I just thought, and resisted the urge to vomit.<p>

"Iggy," Nudge's voice came from behind us, "Mind introducing me to your friend?" I flinched, sensing the shear anger in her voice.

"Uh. You know Max," He said awkwardly, scratching his neck, turning around. I faced my best friend, and grinned as her eyes comically widened.

"Omhmigod! You're a girl!" She shrieked, "You- you have boobs!"

I flushed red, as my arms subconsciously wrapped around my chest.

Iggy smirked, and I glared at him until he stuttered out an excuse and left to the cafeteria.

"So," Nudge grinned, hip bumping me, "What brought on the whole I-have-boobs-and-now-I-can-use-them thing?"

"Okay, first of all, I'm just dressing like this because I want to, and secondly, were you at my place last night?"

"Yeah-huh."

"So was Iggy right?" I continued.

"Yes." She answered, checking her nails.

"And Fang?"

Her head snapped up. "Fuck, you like him."

"No, no, no, no , no ,no ,no. I'm just curious as to why he was there."

"Sure."

"I'm serious."

"Max, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Because, Nudge, he's horrible!"

She snorted. "From what I recall, he was one of the ones worried the most. He was out looking for you for five hours straight."

* * *

><p>I watched as Fang sat at his table, surrounded by his friends.<p>

I glanced at Iggy out of the corner of my eye, who was seated across from him, and he nodded slightly towards Fang. I rolled his eyes, but got up and walked over to him, tapping Fang on the shoulder. He looked up at me, and his eyes widened. The table fell silent as he stood up, to get a better view of me.

"Max?"

I gave a small smile and nodded, "Can I talk to you?" I asked, waiting for him to nod, before turning and leading him out into the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>The link for the shirt is on my profile. REVIEW! If I don't get more then ten reviews, I'll take my time doing the next chapter. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if you though this was a chapter, but with school and sports and everything, well, writer's block's a bitch. I swear to God that I'll have a chapter up my Wednesday. And it'll be worth the wait alright?**

**Sorry again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So so so sorry for the wait. I hope this fulfills your wished. I have a bit f fax in there, but only a bit. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>I lead Fang out to the courtyard, pushing open the doors, the cool October wind blowing in my face. I didn't actually look behind me to confirm that he was there, but I could hear his pursuit. I stopped at a bench on the borderline of the school and sat down, my eyes watching Fang as he sat on the one across from me. We were silent for a while, and just watched each other, before he spoke up.<p>

"Hey."

"Hi." I muttered, staring down at my boots.

"You, ah- you look really pretty." He said, blushing. Fang, blushing? Oh, God cue the awkward silence.

"Thanks." I said, my cheeks, flushing, matching his.

"Look, Max, I don't want us to be like this."

"Like what Fang? I asked, raising my head, looking at him straight on.

He ignored my question. "I'm sorry. And I've said that before. What is so confusing about that?"

I gaped at him. "What's confusing is the fact that now all of a sudden, you're sorry. You've ignored me since that day, and now you're sorry? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed. "It's a long story."

I gave him a look, but didn't say anything.

"Fine," he stood up, "How do you feel about ditching school?"

* * *

><p>"So, what are we supposed to be doing again?" I asked Fang, as we walked down the street to the bus stop.<p>

Fang gave me an incredulous look. "We, m'darling, are skipping school."

"Alright."

Fang stopped abruptly. "You've never skipped school have you?"

"Uh, nope." I said, embarrassed.

Fang didn't say anything for minutes, but when I looked at him he was grinning, like, his whole face was effected by that stupid grin he had on.

"What?" I snapped.

"I've taken away your virginity."

"What the fuck? Are you high?"

He chuckled, "Naw; just happy that I'm discovering the real side of Maximum Ride."

"Fuck you."

This time, he full out laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulders and smacking a kiss on the top of my head. I ducked my head in mortification, my cheeks flaming.

"So, the first rule of skipping school is that you have to enjoy it." He said after a moment of silence.

"Whoa. The hell- there are rules?"

"Duh. Now, the second rule-"

"There's more than one?"

"Can I finish?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hands motioning for him to go on.

"Anyways, as I was saying, the second rule is that you can't have a plan for skipping school, or it becomes boring."

"Huh, alright." I nodded, as we reached the bus stop.

The bus ride was silent; Fang was on his phone the whole time and I plugged into my I-Pod. Music was always the best distraction from this hell-hole I call life, but this time it didn't seem to be working. The only thing my brain was focused o n was the fact that Fang was sitting right next to my, his thigh touching mine. I could feel his heat radiating off of him onto me, and I couldn't help but feel a little smug that Fang was here with _me_, and not with Liss, his toy, or Brigid, his 'girlfriend'.

My mind was whirling with all these emotions I hadn't actually felt before. My dad was back, Gazzy was going to fight in the fucking army, and Fang was being- nice? - to me. And now I'm skipping school with him. Fang Martinez, the one boy Gazzy hates. He keeps saying he's sorry, but I'm confused as to why I should believe him. Getting hurt is not something I want to do again.

"Max. This is our stop." I looked up at Fang and nodded, getting off the bus with him. I looked around us, surprised to find out that we were downtown.

"Why here?" I asked him, turning to face him.

"Don't know. Come on." He grinned down at me, and tugged me towards the mall.

"Oh no. Nudge is already taking me after school." I pretested, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Eh, go with me now, and then you don't have to go again with Nudge."

I warily glanced at him. "You still haven't given me a good reason to forgive you."

He grinned, pulling me towards the mall again. "I know. But I was hoping that today could be like, my rendition."

"Well, in that case you're going to have to work really hard."

He turned and winked at me, "Eh, you're worth it."

And just like that, my heart stopped working.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so far, you've bought me clothes, taken me for sushi and gotten my ice cream. Is the day over yet?" I asked Fang, while I took another lick of my ice cream cone. We were walking down the street to his place, my arms loaded with shopping bags. We'd been together all afternoon, and he'd been making it harder for me to hate him, I'll admit.<p>

"Nope."

"I still hate you, you know. You still have to work harder than that. Buying me artificial stuff like that won't work on me."

"Yeah, I figured that, which is why I am going to teach you how to play Halo."

I snorted. "Halo? Really Fang?"

"Yup." He said, opening the gate to his massive house, and leading me around the back.

"Back to one worded answers I see."

He chuckled lightly, and opened the door for me. I stepped into the house, dropping my bags, and taking off my shoes.

"Come in to the kitchen." Fang called from somewhere in the house.

"Uh, yeah sure." I replied, walking out of the pantry. The kitchen wasn't actually that hard to find, it seems, and Fang had already grabbed two bags of chips and was reaching into the fridge for something to drink. I hopped onto the counter and watched and he lobbed a can of coke at me. I smiled in appreciation, and opened it, taking a long sip.

"In to my bedroom!" Fang cheered, turning so his back was to me.

"Uh, what?" I asked, confused.

"Get on my back, I'll take you to my room, then we can play in private."

"Fang, there's no one else in the house." I pointed out.

"God, fine! Just walk up for all I care."

I laughed, and hopped onto his back, winding my arms around his neck.

The proximity scared me a bit, I hadn't actually been this close to anyone in a long time, let alone a boy, but Fang played it off as if it was no big deal so I let it go.

* * *

><p>"Well, this was a bad idea."<p>

I laughed, "You're just sad because I won."

"Fuck you," Fang retorted, and my grin grew.

"Alright, so what's next?" I asked, sprawling myself out on his bed.

"We could always just make-out."

"Uh, nope."

"Come on! Please?"

"Dude, you so want me." I said, turning my head to look at him.

"I can see your tummy." He murmured, his eyes fixated on the piece of skin showing between my leggings and shirt.

"Tummy?" I smirked, "Isn't that what three year olds say?"

"Shut up," He said, snapping out his trance. "Let's make food."

"I have no problem with that idea," I grinned, jumping our his bed, and running down to he kitchen.

"Is pizza alright?" Fang asked when he got down.

"Cheese?"

He opened the freezer, "Yeah."

"Ooh! Can we make floats?" I asked, coming up beside him.

He smirked, "who's the three year old now huh?"

I scrunched my nose up, "Shut it."

Fang laughed, and took the pizza out if the freezer, and preheated the oven. I walked over to the pantry, where I left my purse, and took my phone out, giving my house a call. Gazzy picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gaz, it's me."

"Hey, Max." He said awkwardly. We hadn't talked since last night, and there was the obvious tension between us.

"I'm just at a friend's house; I'll probably be here 'till nine okay?"

"You're not with Nudge though." He pointed out.

"Believe it or not, Gaz, I have more friends that just Nudge." I snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry, okay? I'm just, high strung."

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's alright, just tell mom okay?"

"Yeah, okay bye."

Bye," I said, hanging up.

I walked back to the kitchen, surprised to find Fang already making the floats.

"Hey," He turned to me and grinned, "I was thinking maybe we could watch a move while we eat?"

I smiled at him, and walked over, sliding the pizza into the oven, "Yeah, yeah I'd like that."

* * *

><p>We decided to watch 'The Strangers'. It was a horror movie, and probably not the best idea on my part. It was my second or third horror movie ever, and I didn't remember until we'd started it how much I hated them. Once I'd finished my pizza and float, I curled up under the afghan Fang had got for the both of us. I was prey good at hiding my fear, but with all the motion shit that had been going on in the past week or so, I was pretty soft. The first time a whimper escaped my lips, Fang ignored it, but by the third time, he pause the movie and looked at me.<p>

"Do you want me to stop it?" He asked, genuine concern seeping into his expression.

"No! No, no, I'll be fine, don't worry," I assured him.

"Aright," He said, then pressed play. What happened next, I can safely say I am ashamed to say I did. And never in a million years had I thought I would actually do it. But just as the friend on the screen died, I lost it, and pressed my face into his, rock hard chest, practically sitting on his lap.

"Uh-" Fang said awkwardly.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"No, it's alright, just, different."

"Fang?" I whispered.

"Yeah," He asked, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Why do you hate me?"

He sighed, and paused the movie again. "I used to have a sister."

"What?"

"Yeah. Her name was Maya, and you reminded me of her. She died when we were in grade five. She was in grade eight at the time."

"Fang," I said softly.

"That day on the playground, I just, you reminded me of her, and I got mad. Because she left us, she left _me_. And I didn't want to believe it." Then, something wet hit my cheek. My eyes widened, and I looked up at his face, surprised to find that _Fang _was crying.

I place a hand on his cheek, and wiped away the tears using my thumb. I didn't know what to say to him, so I was just there. I felt his tears as the ones that I didn't manage to sweep away, hit my cheek. I felt his arm wind around my waist, and I felt him bury his head in my neck, and sob.

We sat there, for a long time, long after Fang stopped crying, but neither of us made a move to free ourselves from the other's embrace. Finally Fang lifted his head. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had tear stains down his cheeks. I smiled when I looked at his hair, and gently rand my fingers through it, smoothing it out.

"Thanks." Was all he said; I knew that there was a whole speech behind that one word, but for the first time ever, I knew what he meant.

* * *

><p>Fang cut the engine and walked over to my side of his car, and pulled my shopping bags out, then reached and hand out, and helped me out of the car. We walked up to my door in silence, and he waited patiently as I dug though my purse for my keys.<p>

I turned to Fang once I found them. "Hey, I just wanted to say thank you. For today, and well everything. I surprisingly had a lot of fun."

He grinned and I could see his pearly teeth sine in the moonlight. "Yeah, so did I. We should do it again sometime."

I smiled in return, "For sure."

"Well, here." He placed my bags on the ground next to me, and stepped back.

"Bye," I said softly.

"What? Don't I get a hug?" He teased.

I laughed lightly, and stepped into his warm embrace. The moment would of been perfect, if it wasn't for at that second Gazzy opened the door.

"Max?" He asked.

My eyes widened, and I stepped away from Fang, and turned to face my seething brother.

"Gazzy, hi."

I could see his jaw lock. "Max, what have I told you about him?"

"Gaz, you can't determine who I'm friends with and not."

"Anyone but him, Max, anyone but him." He begged.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Fang cut me off. "I was actually just leavin, I'll see you tomorrow Max."

I turned to him, with a soft smile on my face, "Bye."

I watched him walk to the car and drive away, before facing Gazzy.

"I'm going to bed. If you want to apologize, you had ten seconds to do so."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not apologizing."

"Fine," I said, grabbing my bags, and storming up to my room, pausing only to kiss my mom on the cheek. I slammed my door, and dumped the bags on the floor, and climbed into bed, my clothes still on. As I drifted off, I could smell Fang on me, and blame it on my drowsiness- but I actually liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Here it is! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! I'm so so freaking sorry it's really late, stupid school. Actually, I was really sick, like hospital sick for the past two weeks, and I wasnt allowed to type anything. Here's part one, I'll have the second part up next week, alright? This story isn't that long, because it's my first on going story and I'm still getting used to this. Again sorry for the wait.**

**So, I have a IMPORTANT-ish question at the bottom... read it, and answer it, alright? **

**Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p>Gazzy was pissed. In the seventeen years I've known him, I've never seen him this mad. He was fucking <em>livid<em>.

When I finally stumbled out of bed on Saturday at eleven, I walked down to the kitchen to make some breakfast, and just as I got down there, Gazzy was getting home from his rugby game. After successfully ignoring him for the past three days, all his anger had built up, and I could practically see the steam coming from his ears.

"Good morning," I greeted hesitantly.

"Max," He nodded.

I turned back to the stove, focusing on scrambling my eggs, but I could feel his glare on my back. I gnawed on my bottom lip as I waited for him to say something, anything. The awkward silence was killing me.

"Why were you with him last night?" He finally asked.

"Uh, I actually don't know," I replied, "I just wanted to, y'know what some fun, I guess."

"Fun?" He mused, "With Fang Martinez?"

"Uh."

Gazzy sighed, and set his equipment bag down next to the island, and sat on one of the chairs.

"I just don't like him Max."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was hanging out with him, but I just- I didn't know what to say, I guess."

"Anyone but him, Max, I swear, anyone but him, I'll accept."

"Wait, what? There isn't anything going on between us."

Gazzy's eyes widened a bit. "What? I thought you two were-"

"No!" I shouted, cutting him off, "No, there's nothing going on."

"Oh, alright, then."

Awkwardness filled the room, and I sat down across from my brother, eating my eggs, watching him watch me.

"Well, uh, I've got to go and, uh call Nudge," I muttered, standing up.

"Huh?" Gazzy looked up from his I-Pad, "Yeah, sure."

I stalked up to my room, flinging myself onto my bed. Reaching for my phone, I dialled Nudge's number, and waited.

"Holy shit." She said, when she picked up.

"What?"

"Imagine this," She cleared her throat, and I could hear the smile on her face. "I'm at Iggy's place, right? And I want to watch a movie in the den, so we go in, and there are two plates there, and only one blanket, on the figgen loveseat. It's not that weird, Fang just probably had someone over. So, when he comes home, with a freaking huge smile on his face, and let me tell you, he was practically _glowing_, Iggy asks what he did that day, and, you want to know what he said? 'Oh, nothing, just hang out with Max.' Then I remember the last time I saw you was at lunch when you walked out with him. Max, what the hell happened yesterday?"

"Well-" I started.

"No, actually I already know everything. Fang told me. I want to know, wat was going through your head."

"Nudge, I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

"No," I snapped.

"Whoa. A bit defensive are we?" She teased.

"Fuck you Nudge,"

"Nope, I'll let you save that for Fang."

I slapped my forehead, and groaned. "Look, can I come over? Gaz is being all awkward."

"Sure. Well, actually I'm at Iggy's, but he says you can chill. And, Fang is here."

"Shut it," I hissed," I'll be there in ten."

"Why don't you just say ten minutes, I mean is it really an inconvenience to say ten minutes?"

"Bye Nudge!" I said, hanging up.

I looked down at my pyjamas, and was overcome with a huge desire to look really good. I groaned, what was happening to me?

I dug through the clothes Fang bought me yesterday, until I found a white sundress. I slipped it over my head, and matched it with a jean jacket, and slid into some flats, and walked downstairs.

Gazzy was still there, eating his breakfast now. He looked up when I came into the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hanging out with Nudge and Iggy." I said, pulling a glass out of the cupboard, and pouring myself some of his smoothie.

"Ah, now there's a Martinez I don't mind. Need a ride?"

"Naw, I'll just take the bus."

"You need a car, Maxie."

I grinned, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>

**Okay, so I really wanna do a one-shot. Do you guys want it to be:**

**~Maximum Ride: Fax**

**~Sisters Grimm: Puckabrina**

**~Twilight: Blackwater**

**PM me your opinion alright?**

**I'll update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Okay.. so..oneshot? Tell me what book you want it from.. honsetly. And you guys, please, review mor often. Like, there are only three of youy guys reviewing, and I thank those who did, but come on I'm making the effort to write, the least you can do is review.**

**Kk: it's a filler..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p>I got to Fang and Iggy's place in fifteen minutes, and didn't even knock, just opened the door, and went in. I found them in the den, where I had been with Fang only a few day ago. Nudge looked up the second I stepped through the door and grabbed my wrist pulling me onto the couch next to her, pushing Iggy off in the process.<p>

"Uh, hey." I said, running a hand through my hair, pulling it into a braid.

"Hi! Okay, so we were thinking about just ordering a pizza for lunch, but then I said that you could just make us lunch, which is why I mainly invited you." Nudge babbled.

"Oh, thanks." I grinned.

"Don't worry, Ride, I'll help you." Fang said from the ground, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"On second thought, I'll just order a pizza, I don't want you guys making out over our food." Iggy muttered, pausing the game to wink up at me.

"Jackass," I said, kicking out my legs, hitting him in the shoulder. I shrugged off my jacket, and placed it on the armrest next to me. "Come on Fang, let's go make something."

Fang stood up, giving his controller to Nudge, who took it happily, swinging her legs onto either side of Iggy's shoulders.

"Ew," I muttered, watching at Iggy turned, and placed a kiss on Nudge's thigh.

Fang grinned down at me and started walking into the kitchen. "So, what should we make today, darling?" He asked over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, and hopped up onto the counter. "Hamburgers."

"Uh, sure."

I watched as he flitted around the kitchen, collecting random ingredients. When he opened the cupboard, and reached up for the plates, he shirt rode up, just the smallest bit, exposing his tanned waist. His pants hung low, his muscles there leaving a teasing view. I swallowed, looking away, a blush flooding my face.

"You alright there?" He asked.

My head snapped up, "Yeah, yeah I'm good."

He smirked, sauntering over, placing his hands on eth counter. "You're blushing."

I ducked my head, hiding my face from his teasing eyes.

"Naw, don't hide, it's cute that you're intimidated." He said, placing a finger under my chin and edging my face back to. Hr grinned widely when he saw my red face.

"Aww! Is Maxie blushing because of-"

"Shut up." I snapped, interrupting his sentence, which didn't do anything but make him smile wider. He let out a deep chuckle and pushed himself off of the counter and turned back to the stove.

"You're cute," He muttered, shaking his head.

"You're annoying." I snapped back, jumping off the counter and walking over to the sink. Fang's kitchen was made for people who were culinary retarded. It had a machine that could make anything- salads, waffles, you name it. But the thing that pissed me off was Fang and Iggy- Ig especially- were amazing chefs. Like, beyond the point of being able to work at restaurants. They were amazing.

Fang was working hurriedly, trying to get lunch underway. He had ignored my idea of hamburgers, and decided to go with the cliché grilled cheese sandwich. I decided to actually do something, instead of watch him work, and started to pour some pop into four different glasses.

"Wait. What-what are you doing?" Fang asked from behind me.

"Getting something to drink why?" I asked, turning.

He rolled his eyes- his fucking gorgeous eyes that could make a girl wet then and there- and emptied the cups, pouring the Coke down into the sink.

"Here," He said, handing me four cans of beer.

"Dude. Beer and grilled cheese?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, but pouring the beer nonetheless. The truth was, beer was something I'd never actually tried- the only opportunity to give it a chance was at parties, but I avoided those every chance I got. Nudge, being Nudge, was always invited, and always attended. She'd always try and get me to go, but every time I had a different excuse. I actually _wanted_ to go, when I first started high school- but I never got invited. In grade ten, last year, I missed the first _big_ party, because of homework, and when I saw Nudge the next day, she was completely hangover, not to mention she looked horrible, if that wasn't enough to turn me off of parties, I don't know what was.

I looked back at Fang, to find him grinning down at me. "No, darlin'. Beer, grilled cheese, and cupcakes."

"Oh, God." I groaned, but smiled despite myself. I lead him back into the, balancing the beers on a tray, walking slowly down the hall.

"Lunch is-fuck guys, that's _my_ chair!" Fang whined. I glanced up from the tray to get greeted with a half naked Nudge straddling a shirtless Iggy. Gagging, I quickly adverted my eyes, when they made no move to cover up.

"Jesus, you guys! That's fucking disgusting!" I yelled, staring at the wall.

Iggy laughed, and I looked at him, a confused expression on my face, then whipped my head back to the wall, once I saw him leisurely lounging on the chair, hugging Nudge to him. She giggled and placed a kiss on his neck, but got up, winking at me. Iggy's eyes followed her as she walked out of the room, and up stairs, most likely to his room.

"Stop being pussies you guys. We aren't even naked. Yet."

"Ew," I groaned.

"Dude, for once I agree with Max, get a room bro."

"Naw, I think you guys just need to get laid." Iggy chuckled.

I saw Fang place his plate of sandwiches down, and calmly roll his shoulders. I gave him a questioning look, which he ignored, and lunged at Iggy.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**SO SO SOS OS SO sorry for the freaking long wait... writer's block is a bitch.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR**

* * *

><p>The ride was completely silent- something new for my family. Car rides were normally loud and celebrated. A time of preparation for the event ahead of us. This time, there was nothing to celebrate and no way to prepare ourselves. My thoughts were blurred together as I looked out the window leaning against Gazzy.<p>

It had started of normally- a perfect Sunday. I had woken up late, and trudged downstairs, ready to make myself a huge breakfast, the head over to Nudge's, but the second I walked down the stairs- I remembered. I wouldn't be going to Nudge's. My breakfast would be quick and cheap. Then after I got ready for the day- we'd climb into the car and drive to the airport to drop Gazzy off. He'd be starting his training tomorrow, and this was the last time I'd see him for years.

It was like fate had slapped me in the face. I had completely forgotten today was the day Gaz was leaving. I was too busy with Nudge, and Iggy and _Fang_. I gulped. No matter how much Gazzy had declared he hated Fang, it seemed it only pushed me closer to him. We spent our time together pigging out, and being goofs, and in that haze I had forgotten all about my brother.

There were no words exchanged, throughout the morning- just silent gestures, and actions. There was no way we could escape the inevitable, no matter how much we wanted to forget it. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I got out of the car, and faced the building in front of me.

"Come on," Gazzy said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me into the airport. Mom walked on the other side of him, holding his hand, and his bag in the other. He dawned his camouflage suit, complete with a hat that was stuffed in his pocket.

People stared as we approached the desk where'd he get his ticket. I didn't care- let them stare. There was nothing that could change the fact that I wanted to relish every single moment I had left with Gazzy.

But after twenty minutes, his plane was being called and he had to board. I watched him say goodbye to Mom, and only then did I finally let the tears fall. They slid down my cheeks, burning it's path, until finally, Gazzy turned to look at me. His mouth was twitching, trying to smile, but I shook my head. He didn't need to fake anything. I knew the truth, and I was going to face it no matter what. Pushing my thoughts away, I crushed myself to Gazzy's chest, clinging to him.

"Please don't go," I begged, sniffling.

"Max, you know I have to." He replied, nuzzling my hair. "I'll be back before you know it. Promise." He sighed, pulling away.

"I've gotta go." He nodded towards the exit. Raising a hand in departure, he turned and handed his ticket to the lady at the booth, then with one last glance back at us, he turned at boarded the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah Gazzy's gone. I know, it hurts.<strong>

**Review! And it'll be up soon! And... soome FAXX!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, part two**

**Don't wn MR.**

* * *

><p>School was not something I wanted to do today, but mom insisted I go. So, I grudgingly obeyed. It was weird-waking up without Gazzy, I mean, even when he wasn't with us, I knew he was only a text or phone call away. But it was an odd feeling, not having that option.<p>

"Hey," Fang said, matching my pace as I walked into school that morning. "Cute dress," He complimented, brushing the bottom of the lacy fabric that clung to my thighs.

"Thanks," I muttered. I had accepted the fact that Fang was an alright, and I couldn't deny the fact that we were growing closer, but it was still weird for him to compliment me. Insults- those were alright, normal, but compliments were going to take some getting used to.

"So how are you with Gazzy leaving?" He asked, choosing to ignore my clipped tone, and sliding an arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged his arm off, sighing. "Alright, I guess. I just really miss him, you know?"

He grinned, and put his arm around me again, pulling me tight against his side, throwing a look at one of his friends. I raised a brow, at that but didn't say anything. "Yeah, understand." He nodded at his friend, and pulled away, backing away from me. "Look, I've got to go, I'll see you in class alright?"

I nodded, "Uh huh, sure." But as I walked to class next period, he wasn't there. He didn't meet me at my locker at lunch, and when I sat in the cafeteria, and saw him, he avoided all contact with me at all.

Jesus, were we really back to square one?

"So, is ignoring me something that we're going back to now?" I asked Fang, as I approached him. It had been three days since he had last talked to me, and had ignored me every change he got.

"Max," He sighed, turning around, a huge smile on his face.

"Don't," I snapped, "Don't do that to me. You ignored me Fang! I needed you, Gazzy's gone, and I needed support, where the hell have you been?"

"It's complicated," He muttered.

"Then let me help you sort it out! Jesus Fang! What's going on?" I said, punctuating each word with a jab in his chest.

"You're so beautiful," He murmured, pulling me flush against him.

"Okay, so you're drunk." I said, pushing myself out of his grasp.

He chuckled at that, and crushed me to his chest, "No, not drunk. Just blind."

"What the hell? Fang, you're being stupid."

"Huh," He whispered, leaning down, his breath fanning out on my face.

"Fang, what are you doing?"

"If it's stupid, why does it feel so right?" He asked, before closing the small distance between us and capturing my lips in the best goddamned kiss I've ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I know. I'm sorry for the freakishly long wait.**

**And I really hope you don't hate me after this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p>I froze.<br>I mean, I had little to no kissing experience, and here I was, standing rigid with Fang kissing me. I didn't have to be a genius to know that he was good at it- kissing that is. I'd heard his ex girlfriends whispering in the bathrooms, seen the writing on the stalls, seen him do it. God, just glancing at his lips were a complete give away that he'd be talented in that category.

Not that I looked at his lips or anything.

A growl escaped Fang's lips when he realised that I wasn't reacting, and pulled me closer to him, crushing our chests together. Tentatively, I reached my arms up, to wrap around his neck, and stared to slowly move my lips in sync with his.  
>His enthusiasm was surprising actually. His tongue gently pried open my lips, and one of his hands reached up to tangle in my hair, the other one holding me tight against him.<p>

Kissing him was amazing.  
>The best feeling I've ever felt. He tasted like coke, and toothpaste , and cherries, and his smell- oh God- he smelt clean. Not like a smelly pubescent teenage boy, but <em>clean<em>, and like a light cologne, enough to be caught, but not too overpowering.  
>It was perfect.<br>Until- "Shit! Man, you actually did it?"  
>Fang pulled away, smirking, letting go of me immediately. "Sure thing Sam."<br>"Wait-what?" I asked, wiping my mouth, too disappointed that Fang had stopped kissing me to catch up with what was going on.  
>They both ignored me, and Sam pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket, handing it to Fang. "All there man, three hundred bucks."<br>My eyes widened at the amount, and turned to Fang, "what's that about?"  
>Fang turned to look down at me, and the second I got a good look at his face, I knew what had happened. The smile in his eyes, the one thing that had been there throughout the past few weeks- was gone. He looked exactly the same as he did when he terrorized me.<br>"Fang?" I asked, confusion clouding my face.  
>"I actually have a question for you, Max." Fan answered, ignoring me. "Did you actually believe that I liked you?"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Oh, please, you're excused." Lissa said, coming up behind Sam, and turn to stand next to Fang, running a hand down his chest, resting on his abs.<br>"Please, Ride, you're horrible. When you think about it, why would anyone like you? It's pretty stupid anyways."  
>I turned away from them, and looked up at Fang, hoping, that he'd laugh and say it was all a joke, but he remained silent, that ever present smirk that had seemed to fade, on his face.<br>"You're not even worth it." He whispered.  
>That was all I needed. I took a few stumbling steps backwards, before turning around and doing the one thing I was best at- I ran away.<br>But this time, I didn't run to the poorest part of town, I didn't go to the airport, or home. I ran to the one place I knew I was always welcome, no matter how badly I detested going there.  
>I ran through the empty streets, until I found the house I vowed to never go.<p>

The perfect pain job, perfect windows, perfect everything. I looked down at my horrible wet clothing, caked with mug I'd kicked up while running, and sighed, walking up to the door anyways.

I knocked three times, that was all I needed, I could hear someone walking down the hallway.

I didn't care that I hated him, I didn't care thathe hadn't been a part of my life for a long long time.

I needed him.

The door opened, revealing the face I'd come to hate. His eyes shone as he reconized me.

"Max?" He asked, a smile threatening to appear.

"Can I come in?" I asked, my voice coming out scratchy. I cleared my throat and asked again, "can I come in?"

"Sure thing, Max."

"Thanks Ari."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey**

**So, first of all, please don't hate me, or Ari in this case. He loves Max as a sister, and has her best wishes at heart.**

**Thank you guys for all the AMAZING reviews!**

**I loved them 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, duh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So, it was all a bet, and you didn't even punch him?"Ari chuckled and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, his light T-shirt sliding up, exposing his toned biceps.<br>Truth is, I don't know why I had gone to Ari's place. It was, in fact, the last place I had ever thought about going. But after all the crap that had happened in my life so recently, Ari just felt like a breath of fresh air. He was a twenty two year old guy that was hotter than hell. Brown hair that was just slightly overgrown, but still looked perfect- even though I knew for a fact that he hadn't done anything to it, green eyes that practically saw through each person he met. They could harden with anger, or gaze over with want, lust. Yet, every time he saw me, they seemed to soften, his gaze always warm and comforting.  
>He had a chiseled jaw line, and lips that could harden, or soften, within a word. He had a voice like soft thunder that I knew could melt even the hardest of hearts.<br>His body was drool worthy, worth fan girl swooning over, fucking tempting, he knew it, yet didn't flaunt it off like a douche. He had structured shoulders, which lead to long arms, and big hands. His stomach was toned and defined, and his abs- Jesus Christ, his washboard abs that made anyone lick their lips in delight. He had long legs that held his 6"3 frame perfectly.  
>I flushed red, as he caught my gaze and smirked, a boyish grin crossing his face, lighting up his features.<br>Ari and I had history. I wouldn't deny that. He knew me better that Gazzy did sometimes. I wasn't a loser, or stupid with Ari. I was me. I was always happy with him, and no matter what he knew me, knew how I felt. He called other girls 'babe' or 'baby', but I was always Max, Max or baby girl.  
>I was fourteen when I met him. He was eighteen, and still damn good looking. He caught my eye the second he walked into my third period history class, claiming to have forgotten his text book there, and surprisingly, I had caught his. He approached me in the cafeteria, and despite Gazzy's futile attempts at keeping him away, he continued to talk to me, befriend me. It wasn't until two years ago, when I was sixteen, did our relationship, strictly platonic at that point, take a turn.<br>Ari had chosen to go off to the war- fighting as a marine- when I was fourteen, and got back from his short two year fight across seas. I had decided to surprise him and meet him at the airport with a bottle of vodka that I had stolen from my parents, and a single red rose. When he rounded the turn, my heart broke as I saw the look on his face, the scar that dragged down his face from his right eyebrow to the top of his upper lip. His eyes- still the sentimental, deep loving eyes that had left me behind- were shining. He ran to me, dropping his backpack, and enveloping me in his arms, tucking me into him. I looked up ready to start on the speech I had rehearsed in front of the mirror so many mornings and night, but the look on his face shut me up. He pressed his face in my neck, pressing a hot, open mouth kiss to the skin there; I melted right then and there, my knees almost giving out. He caught me of course, chuckling lighting, flashing that ever-present smirk at me, before letting go if me, except for my hand, intertwining our fingers, and rubbing soothing circles on my hand. Ari didn't need drama. That's why so many girls love him. He's a truly amazing person, and people can tell that he genuinely means every word that comes out if his mouth. He was a man, not some want to be little boy trying to live up to someone's expectations, and the thing that confused everyone, was how after all the 'hook ups' and janitor's closet make out sessions, he stayed a virgin. So, why in hell's name, why he lost it to me confused everyone, but I didn't care- all that mattered was that he didn't leave me.  
>He stayed.<br>And to this day, his loyalty didn't sway.  
>Then one day, last year something happened, and I was stupid, and scared, so I ran. It was the one thing I always relied on, and I was confused.<br>Because, he said; "I love you."  
>I hadn't seen him since.<br>"Well, yeah. As you obviously know, I'm pretty good at running." I replied, snapping my eyes away from his tempting body.  
>He shrugged, looking around his new luxurious apartment. "No one can run away, baby girl, all the roads we walk are circles. We return no matter what."<br>"Ari, I'm sorry." I sighed, brining my Joe Boxer clad legs that Ari leant me under my chin, curling around myself.  
>"For what?"He asked, raising one of his eyebrows, leaning back onto the leather recliner.<br>"Well, running away from you I guess." I quirked up a corner of my mouth, and traced the patterns on my pants. "I was scared."  
>"Baby girl, I know. What I'm so confused about is why. And I know that your dad's a dick, and you're scared of getting hurt again, but why would I let you down?"<br>"I'm scared that you don't mean it." I said sheepishly, ducking my head.  
>"I did." He cleared his throat. "I do."<br>My head snapped up, my eyes wide, and mouth hanging open. "What?"  
>He gave a weak chuckle, and sat next to me. "Max. I do love you. You're like my little sister I never had, the best friend I can tell everything to. So, even after all the shit you've put me through, I'm not going to give up on you. Life without you was hell. And, this boy, Fang, must mean something to you if you came running towards me. I'll be here for you, as your brother, friend, anything alright? Just promise me that you won't run away anymore."<br>For a long time, I didn't reply. I had no idea what to say, and I was terrified that if I opened my mouth, I'd say something really embarrassing. So I tried to compose myself first.  
>Ari wasn't going anywhere.<br>So, I smiled at him.

To prove that I wasn't either.

And, then I realized, I hadn't actually thought about Fang, only Ari.

Maybe, I didn't need all Fang after all.  
>So, I said, tilting my head back, leaning against his rock hard chest, "I won't run, Ari. But, I've been taking a lot of jumps lately; I need you to catch me."<br>He smiled, and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Always, baby girl. Always."

So, I relaxed into his chest, humming a tune softly to myself, and just as I began to drift off, Ari said; "But I will admit, Max, life's going to be a hard ride, and I know you well enough to know that you didn't just come here because it was all a bet. You came here because it means Fang never meant it. I'm not getting in the way of the, baby girl. You need to sort out your life with him, because he means a whole lot to you then you're letting on."

Well, shit.

Now, I did need Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So so sorry for the wait. My stupid computer broke.. grr. Anyways, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like JP? Uh, no. Didn't think so.**

* * *

><p>Reflecting on my past that night, I realized that Ari had a point when he remarked on how I didn't actually hurt Fang back. And, I know that it's not nice to treat other's like that, but I strongly felt like Fang deserved a good whipping.<p>

So, that's exactly what I did.

At lunch, I walked up to Fang, wearing a pink sundress, my face almost impossibly angelic, pulled back my fist and punched him right in the middle of the face. Then someone caught the whole encounter on their phone, which just made me swell up with pride. Sadly, that someone was Dylan, and the first person he showed it too was the principal.

Which is why I'm sitting in one of the two blue chairs across from the principal, getting a lecture on how violence in the school is highly inappropriate. Fang sat next to me, smirking, holding an ice pack to his face.

"Maximum! Are you listening? This behavior will not be tolerated." She shouted at me.

"Yes ma'am." I said, biting my lip to hide a smile.

"Suspension, Maximum. Two days. And, you owe Nick, here an apology." She said firmly, nodding her head at me.

I gaped at her. "An apology? No, please Mrs. Hale I-,"

"No getting out of it," She interjected. "Say sorry."

Gritting my teeth I turned to face Fang. "Sorry, _Nick_," I spat.

He grinned his shit eating grin, and winked. "S'good."

I turned back to Mrs. Hale, "Am I free to go?" I asked.

She nodded. "I've gotten the secretary to call your parents," I winced at the plural usage, "And, you are to collect your things and leave. You're excused as well Nick."

I got up, sighing, and left the office, making my way to my locker.

"Max! Wait!" I groaned at the voice, and continued walking.

"Max." Fang said, this time he was right behind me.

"What?" I demanded, spinning around to face him. "What more could you possible want Fang? You've won, okay? You're too good at this game that I don't know how to play. So, I'm done here. Congratulations." I seethed turning around and stalking off again. This time, Fang grabbed my arm and pulled me into the closest closet, shutting the door, and flicking on the lights.

"Just, hear me out alright?" He asked.

I blinked at him. "Fang. What the hell are you talking about? Hear you out? Jesus Fang, what do you think this is? I'm a person, okay? What right do you have messing around with my feelings? You've completely screwed my up. So no, I will not listen to you."

"The bet was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry."

"NO! You're not fucking sorry. That's the thing, Fang. Is that you aren't. I have no idea what I did to get you to hate me so much, but it must have been pretty bad for you to first accuse me of, what, doing my dad, then messing up with my emotions and screwing up the one thing I believed in anymore."

"Fuck. Max. Listen to me. I'm sorry!"

"No, You. Aren't." I hissed.

"Why don't you believe me?" He asked, running a hand through that dark hair of his.

God, this boy.

"Why should I? When have you ever given me any reason to believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" I sighed. "Just, tell me the truth Fang."

"Fine. You want the truth, here it is. I'm not sorry. I never was. I never had a sister named Maya, and I never cared for you. I think you're a bitch, and honestly, I just feel sorry for you. So there. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

I unlocked the closet and pushed my way out of there, heading to my locker.

I heard Fang before I saw him, his feet beating down on the hallways as he ran to catch up to me.

"See, now. You didn't let me finish." He muttered, watching me stuff my backpack.

"Really, I didn't think there was much left to say." I mused, not looking up.

"That was the truth. I do hate you, with every fucking bone in my body. And being around you is so goddamn infuriating, that I can't take it."

I rolled my eyes. "Fang," I snapped. "If this is just you saying how much you want me dead, you've already said enough."

"Listen. Patience, little girl." He smirked. "Now, despite everything that I just told you, there's the one factor that always works it's way into this."

"Oh, yes. And what would that be?" I asked, slamming my locker shut, and closing the lock.

"Even when I hate you, I can't help but, like it. I like hating you, but I love being around you. And taking that bet was really goddamn idiotic of me, but I guess I was just looking for a way to be around you more often, and Jesus Christ kiss you."

I raised an eyebrow at his sorta-confession, "Right, Fang."

"No, no. I'm serious. I like liking you, and I like hating you. I just- I can't tell which one I like doing better."

"Fang, listen to me. If this is another part of the bet forget about it."

"But, see, it isn't." I watched, amused, as he banged his head against the lockers in frustration. "Like, I know that I messed up- bad. But it was the only way I could be around you. God, this is hard. Because, I hate you. God, I hate you so so much, it hurts."

"Jeez, thanks," I murmured.

Fang grinned at me, "But I like you too. Like, remember you're sixteenth party? That was the first time I saw you in a dress, and even though I treated you like shit, all I was thinking about for the next like, two weeks,was how amazing you looked, and how I just wanted to dance with you, and feel your body against mine. And I know I keep messing this- whatever it is that we have going on here-up, but that's just my way of being me."

"Uh huh." I nodded, "Look, Fang, why don't we talk about this when I get back?" I suggested.

"No!" He shouted, the lowering his voice, he continued. "I can't- no, I need to say this now. Because I know that I'll never get the balls to say this again if I don't."

I sighed. "Okay, fine, talk."

He grinned a bit. "Thanks. It's like, being around you makes me happy. Which is weird because I've hated you since I saw you. I never had any reason, I just hated you. Because it was easy. Then, it just stopped getting easy, and all of a sudden, I couldn't hate you without wanting to kiss you. I get it okay? You hate me, and obviously that's completely understandable, but just, if there's anything there, besides resent towards me can you let me know?"

I closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fang-,"

"I know. Look, I'll uh, I'll let you go. See you."

He turned and took a few steps away, the stopped and looked back at me, "You look beautiful today." He said, winking. Then, he left, placing the long forgotten ice pack back on his face.

I stared at his retreating figure, watching him go until he went up the stairs. And as the regret settled into my stomach, I couldn't help but wish I didn't let him go.

* * *

><p>Wellllll? What did you think? :)<p>

I'm so sorry for the annoyingly long wait :P

Thank you so much to everybody that reviewed, and I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

_"Reviews are the only payment FanFictions authors recieve._

_Even if it's just a word or two, leaving a review let's them know you've passed this way."_

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Haiii..**

**This story is almost done. Just letting you know :P**

**Disclaimer: Sooo obviously I'm NOT JP. Otherwise Fang would of never left, and they would have like, seventeen babies by now.**

* * *

><p>Sitting in the seat closest to the back wall, I watched Mr. Ferris lecture Fang on being late while he just sat there taking it, his face more passive and emotionless than usual. I'd overheard Iggy telling Nudge his parents were starting to get worried with his lack of reaction. Iggy played it off as another phase Fang put himself through, though I couldn't help but feel guilty for how he was.<p>

His eye and nose were better already, though his nose was a bit crooked, and when I got back after my suspension, he hardly acknowledged me, like usual. I finally snapped, and much like when the bet was going on, approached him. This time, I didn't politely ask him to talk; I just yanked his arm and pulled him out of the cafeteria with me.

When we reached an empty hallway I spun around, glaring at him.

"What is your goddamned problem, Fang?" I shouted, balling my hands into fists.

He just looked at me and shrugged.

I sighed, back to his silent mode.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I didn't answer you the other day. It's just that, _I don't believe you_. I mean, come on Fang. What have you ever done that assures me that you were telling the truth?"

He stayed silent for a moment, the opened his mouth and said, "I kissed you."

I laughed. "For the bet, Fang, for the bet. Doesn't count."

I looked down at my nails, inspecting them, picking at them, anything not to look at Fang's face.

"Look, Fang. Whatever. You did what you did, and I'm over it," _Lie_. "So, it's fine."

"Really?" He asked in a small voice, one that still made my knees weak, still held another whole paragraph in between the lines, and one that seemed to make me let my guard down, and I knew, right away I knew, that I'd end up forgiving him. It wasn't a matter of what he said, how he acted, it was just _Fang_. And, like Ari said, he does mean a lot to me. More than I'd ever admit.

"No, not really Fang." I snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-," But he got cut off.

I had a whole damned speech I wanted to give him. I wanted to lecture him on how he was tearing my life apart, and how I hated him with every goddamned fiber in my body. But I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. I couldn't lie to him, couldn't say I hate him. All that my mind wanted to do was slap him senseless, hurt him physically like he hurt my emotionally.

But that was nowhere close to what I did. I lurched forward and brushed my lips across his. Light and gentle. Giving him plenty of time to pull away, enough time for _me_ to pull away. But neither of us did.

He pulled me closer, winding his arms around my waist. My fingers threaded through his soft hair, pulling his face closer to mine. He pushed me up against the wall, grabbing at my hips, trusting his body against mine. His mouth opened mine, and _Jesus_. Every thought in my head disappeared, and all I could focus on was _him_. How did I forget how amazing kissing him was? His mouth was hot as he peppered hot opened mouth kissed up and down my neck, and I found myself giving in, to him, to everything.

Until I remembered. Everything.

And I pushed myself away from him, breathing heavily, staring at him, staring at me.

Then he grinned.

"That was all you Maxie," He said cheekily.

I glared. "I know."

"So," He started, walking back towards me, putting his hands on either side of my head, trapping me between the wall and his warm body. "You want to continue?" He asked, smirking.

I blushed, my already rosy cheeks getting even redder. "This does not mean I forgive you."

He didn't answer, he just kissed me. I pulled away just as his tongue touched mine.

"And you can't just kiss me whenever you want, you know. You have to give something back. You're still a stuck up jackass in my eyes, so you have to redeem yourself, and-,"

"Max. Shut up." He whispered, kissing my temple.

I grinned up at him, "Make me."

He did. And holy mother of Jesus, I could get used to the way he shut up.

I knew what I was doing. I knew he could very easily hurt me again. But, I pushes those worries away for the moment, saving them for later, and let loose.

And _damn_, it felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it weird that I'm jealous of Max? :P**

**So.. just a note.. MAX IS STILL MAD AT HIM... she just likes kissing him.. but can you blame her?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**_o_Okay, yes. I know, it was a really long wait... but I'm almost done the story :D YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Comprende?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fang and I didn't really know how to get along with each other, so when we got together, we just made out. Which I didn't see a problem with, that boy could drive me crazy with that smirk, and his lips, and <em>Christ<em> his hands. He could of been handed the name Sex God.

We weren't necessarily a couple or together or anything, we just had a mutual liking towards each other, that we managed to keep a secret. Although, it was getting really hard; Fang had needs as bad as any other teenage boy. He'd pull me into the closet on my way to class, or take me to his place for last period, just so we could have peace and quiet. He didn't give up, not that I was complaining.

At all.

But, then, no matter how sweet he was when we were alone, we'd go back to school and he'd be the biggest prick I'd ever met. I mean, I know our relationship, fling whatever it was, was a secret, but would it kill to be a little nicer?

It kept pissing me off, until, I said something about it.

Fang was currently sucking on my neck, probably making a hickey I'd have no chance of hiding, when I pushed him away.

"Stop," I said breathlessly. "I need to talk to you."

Fang looked at me incredulously, "can it wait? I'm a bit busy at the moment." He smirked, before reattaching his lips to my neck.

I moaned, almost giving in, but snapped out of it before I got distracted by him. "Listen, just for a second."

He sighed, pulling away from me completely, and looking me in the eye. I glanced around the room, his bedroom, before moving to sit on the foot of the bed, leaning on the footrest.

"Look, Fang. I like you; we've covered that. And, don't get me wrong, I absolutely love out little, sessions we have going on," He smirked at that, "But, if you don't stop being a complete ass to me at school, or when your with your friends, or whenever we're in public really, I'll put them to a stop. Right away."

He was silent for a moment then, " If I start being nice to you, people will know something's up."

"I'm not asking you to be Prince Charming, Fang, just don't act like a douche around me. I'd rather you ignore me than call me fat and shit."

"Fine, I'll ignore you." He pulled me back to him, "Happy?"

"Sure, sure." I murmured, settling back into him, raising my lips to meet his.

...

When I got home I smelt the distinct smell of bacon, and could hear the radio playing from the kitchen, blasting a song I've never heard before. And I knew.

My dad was home.

...

When I was younger, my dad told me to follow my heart. No matter what anyone else thought.

So, here I was, sitting infron of Jeb, listening to him try and justify himself, while slowly chewing on a piece of bacon.

"I know that I've missed a lot. And I know that I'm not that good at listening to my own lessions, but there's one that couldn't escape my mind the first time your mom introduced me and your aunt a few years ago. I couldn't just let her go Max. And I know you may not understand it, because even I can't really comprehend what happened that day. But something changed. And, although it killed me to leave, I knew I had to. Max, you and Gazyz are my life, I never wanted to leave you. All I've ever wanted is to watch you guys grow up, graduate, and figure your lives out. But it was a once in a lifetime chance. And, not taking it would of killed me even more."

I swallowed the bacon I had in my mouth, and looked at him. And for the first time in a long time, I didn't see my dad, the man who ruined everything.

I saw my _daddy_.

The man who made me, me.

And then, just like I was doing these days, I acted on impulse. Once the first tear ran down my cheek, the others didn't wait, until I was sobbing. Then, suddenly arms wrapped around me, I knew that underneath the layer of pride and stubborness, I had forgiven him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah it's short.<strong>

**I'll update soon this time.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**3 Thanks for reading guys :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**THIS IS IT! My first story -DONE! WITH OVER 100 REVIEWS!**

**You guys, I love you so so so much. Thank you for following, favouriting, and reviewing. This is my first sotry, and I'm still learning, but I'm going to get better. :D**

**So, the last, very short chapter of Like a Firework Show.**

* * *

><p>Fang and I have completely different ideas of what ignoring is.<p>

Mine, and I'm pretty sure the rest of the world's is when you deliberately avoid someone, pretending they aren't there.

Fang's apparently, is to kiss me senseless, in front of the whole cafeteria.

Which is exactly what he did.

And when he pulled away, after a long moment of his softy kissing me, he held me tight, and said, "Maybe, I don't want to pretend there isn't something going on."

Then he kissed me again.

...

People say being kissed by _the one_ is like watching fireworks, like having your heart expand so much, you think it might burst. Fang and I were different. When I kissed him, I didn't just see fireworks, I saw the whole damn show. I saw everything that made me smile, all wrapped up in how ever long the kiss may be. My heart burst, I couldn't contain my happyness. I knew I didn't love him. But, I could. I will.

Gazzy and I were unseperable, no matter how many fights we had, he was my brother. And, I love him.

Ari and I? That's a tricky situation, but he's my couch. I can fall on him, when I need to.

My dad. He's not going to be let in for a long, long time. But I know that I'll grow to let him in.

Then, there's Fang.

I don't know where I stand exactly with him. But he makes me happy. Sometimes, too happy. But I don't care. As long as I'm smiling, I'll stay with him. He's it.

He's my firework show.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeeze, that was corny.<strong>

**THANK YOU AGAIN! You are all so so soooo amazing! Thanks for your reviews, they made me smile, laugh, and think :)**

**Until next story;**

**GigiGoodfellow**


End file.
